


please put me down

by junhaos



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, jun fussing over hao, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:12:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junhaos/pseuds/junhaos
Summary: in which jun fusses over minghao like the protective boyfriend he is on a beautiful saturday morning





	please put me down

he was flattered that's for sure.

minghao woke up this morning and the first thing he saw was jun carefully balancing a stack of pancakes on a tray as he made his way into their shared bedroom.

minghao tried to stifle a snicker when jun almost tripped over a pair of socks. keyword, he tried.

"well, to what occasion do i owe this pleasant surprise?"

"shut up, aren't i always this thoughtful?"  
jun countered back as he plopped himself onto the empty spot next to minghao.

that's basically how his Saturday went. with junhui fussing over him like a mother hen, snapping at the other members when they so much give minghao a pat on the head or a bump on his shoulders.

it was quite endearing, really.

if junhui was already protective over minghao on other days, it doubled greatly over the course of one night.

it wasn't that minghao didn't enjoy having jun by his side all day, but as the evening progressed jun became clingier if that was even possible.

asking minghao if he wanted more fruit loops after his Third bowl.

sticking the back of his hand to minghao's forehead under the pretense that his body temperature was rocketing fast. it was 30 degrees celcius and junhui literally had him wrapped in a cocoon of blankets, of course he'd start sweating. 

which lead to his current state, in junhui's arms as he carried minghao to the living room where the members were watching a movie.

"hyung? you know i love you right?"

to which jun just smirked and hummed a yeah absentmindedly.

“please put me down it’s just a sprained ankle."

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in 15 minutes oops


End file.
